


Hopeful

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2010s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Skywalker Family Drama (Star Wars), referring to Luke’s past, set in 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben goes out to dinner with Poe for unusual reasons.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5
Collections: Allbingo, The Darkpilot Library





	Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Childish tantrum
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kicking the car that looked almost like his was the most logical thing Ben Solo could do until —  
  
  
“Excuse me,” a voice said, smooth as anything, soft and pretty. “But that’s my car.”  
  
Well, Ben supposed as he looked up, there was one way that his “hissy fits”, as his cousin Rey called them, could get him into trouble. Very good-looking trouble, he mused, even as he took in the man — he looked to be not that much older than Ben, with messy black curly hair, olive skin, and his eyes...  
  
Fuck, those brown eyes (chocolate brown, Ben thought impulsively) could stare right into his soul.   
  
“Oh shit,” Ben said. “I didn’t know...”  
  
“So you just decided to walk up to a random car and start kicking it?” said the man. “Then again, you look like you’ve been having a bit of a rough day.”  
  
"Bad day,” Ben said. “Look, I’ll pay for the damage — ”  
  
“Don’t think you did much damage,” said the man, smiling. “I mean, you’re kind of a weak kicker.”  
  
Ben snorted. “I’ll take that as a relief then.”  
  
“But,” said the man. “I think you owe me...well, something that’s good for the both of us, honestly. Like...maybe we could go to one of the campus restaurants?”  
  
“Sounds good.” It seemed in the year 2019, Ben Solo was making up for kicking someone’s car in one of the strangest ways possible.   
  
The man smiled, and fuck, Ben swore his heart skipped a beat. “I’m Poe,” he said. “Poe Dameron.”  
  
“Ben Solo.”  
  
***  
  
The restaurant...well, Ben supposed it was already shaping up to be odd, like it wasn’t odd already. “Yeah, what possessed the waiter to think you were my boyfriend? We just met.”  
  
Poe snorted. “You sound like Elsa. ‘You can’t just marry a guy you just met.’”  
  
“Did you seriously quote Frozen?”  
  
“Yeah.” Poe took a deep breath. “It’s a good movie. It’s not its fault that the radio started playing ‘Let It Go’ until people were screaming to make it stop...”  
  
“I heard that one of the Lion King Broadway productions made fun of it.”  
  
“You saw it?”  
  
“I have a TV Tropes account.”  
  
Poe laughed. Fuck, he was already entranced by Poe, and Poe had no idea. “So...tell me about what’s going on.”  
  
“My uncle’s coming back. After he just fucked off and broke my mom’s heart."  
  
“What happened?”  
  
Ben sighed. “He just left. And now he has the balls to actually say ‘Yeah, I’m back, without any regard for my family’s feelings.’”  
  
“And the car thing?”  
  
A sigh from Ben. “I needed something to kick. That was dumb though. Sorry.”  
  
“Well, I guess there’s worse reasons to kick someone’s car.” Then, “Is your foot okay?”  
  
“I’m not screaming in agony, so...huge success.”  
  
“Ah. Good.” Then, “You know, you don’t know why your uncle left. Just saying."  
  
“Yeah, he never really explained. I guess that’s what sucks. He just fucked off without so much as explaining what we did wrong.”  
  
“Maybe he had his own issues?” Poe said.   
  
“Yeah,” Ben said. “My therapist actually suggested he had leftover problems from how he grew up with his dad, so...” He ran a hand through his hair. “My grandfather was an asshole. I couldn’t even be lucky to have a boring family.”  
  
“Damn.”  
  
They talked about other things, and somehow, Ben felt at least slightly better. Poe was...charming. Charming, kind, and pretty easy to fall under one’s spell.   
  
***  
  
It was after their meal and them paying the bill that Ben texted a quick apology to his mother. Acknowledging he was being a judgmental dick was one thing he could do, at least. Then he turned to Poe. “You know, I could take you somewhere nice. The movies, anywhere. I mean...we should do this more.”  
  
Poe smiled. “We could. I like you, Ben. I like your company a lot.”  
  
They exchanged numbers. And even saying goodbye, Ben could at least be reassured that his day had at least ended on a high note.


End file.
